Harry and His Mother
by snowboard28
Summary: Ever wished Lily survived? What would happen if Harry grew up in a loving home? Please R&R This is my first Fanfic/
1. The Curse

(All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.)

Chapter 1: The Curse

She was hiding under the bed with Harry. Harry was sleeping, thankfully. He would not make any noise. Maybe Voldemort would pass. It was then she heard it. The shrill, evil scream. The noise stirred Harry, and he crawled towards it. 

        "Harry, no!" screamed Lily. The house was dark, and it would be hard for Voldemort to spot his small body, she hoped. 

        Harry was a fast crawler, and Lily knew she would have to run after him. But again, she heard Voldemort's voice. 

        "Harry William Potter, you are mine now," whispered the evil voice. Lily heard Harry giggle and pictured him smiling his toothless grin. 

Lily was inching along the dark hall, hoping to stay out of view of Voldemort but trying to get to her son. Voldemort had placed Harry in his bouncer and lifted his wand.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" 

Lily closed her eyes to shield herself from the bright green light. She heard Harry wail, then a gasp. After, there was nothing.

        "I'm sorry James." Lily then went to collect Harry's body. But, when she turned on the hallway light, Harry was alive. Yes, he was unconscious, but alive. Voldemort was gone. The curse had reversed. 

        Lily picked up Harry and hurried downstairs. James, she knew, was dead. But Harry wasn't. Lily wrapped Harry in a blanket and left for a muggle hospital, where no attention would be called upon either of them. 

        Two years later, after James was buried, Harry and Lily moved to a small wizard town. It was a ramshackle of a house, but Lily used her magic to make it look like a beautiful cottage. 

Harry, however, was not well. He had nightmares every night. Often, he would get terrible headaches after seeing flashes of bright green light. Lily knew it was the curse. She needed help. She needed James.

One morning, as Lily brought Harry's breakfast to his room, Lily witnessed something amazing. Harry was playing on the floor with his quidditch action figures. Harry had been frail and bedridden ever since James was killed. 

"Harry, honey, breakfast," said Lily, trying to hide her amazement. 

"Mummy, look at the quidditch field. I made it, Mummy."

"Harry, does your head hurt you?"

"No. Watch me play quidditch."

"Come on Harry. Go sit at your table."

To Lily's surprise, Harry ran to the table. He was not winded the least bit. Harry had never run before.

What will happen next? Is Harry cured? I know this wasn't really good, but it's my first FanFic. Please rate high.


	2. Protective Mothers

A/N Thank you for reviewing and the advice. Please read my other Fanfics, A Changed Life and Max the Ex. Both are original fiction and one is romance and the other is general. Back to Harry now. Thanx.

Chapter 2: Protective Mothers

        "Mum, why can't I play quidditch? Is it because of Dad?" asked 8 year-old Harry. 

        "No, Harry. It's just, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you."

        "Oh, Mum. We don't play with bludgers. And, you know I'm the best seeker Landers has to offer."

        "Harry, you don't understand. You were so sick as a baby. What if you aren't well enough to play?"

        "Mum, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Troy, Will, Jamey, Frankie, and I play all the time. I'm fine now, aren't I?"

        "Fine."

        Harry grinned and ran out the door to tell Ron Weasley the good news. Lily sighed. 

Harry was doing so well. He studied hard and was the best wizard in his class, was pretty popular, and played quidditch non-stop. But, Harry still got the night mares.

Just the other night, he woke up after seeing Voldemort kill everyone he loved, and then, Harry. Lily hoped she'd be able to protect him when he went to Hogwarts.

Lily wandered into Harry's room, cleaning up the mess that seemed to follow him around. The only thing that was neat in his room was James's pictures, trophies, and letters to Harry. She smiled when she noticed Harry had left his homework on his desk.

He was so much like James. Harry's room was covered in Quidditch posters, his toy chest filled with quidditch action figures. Harry could be stubborn, but always wanted the best for everyone.

"Mum! Mum, guess what!" Harry yelled from the door. 

"What?" Lily asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, let me show you," said Harry, excitedly.

Harry whistled and a big, black dog trotted into the kitchen. Lily's eyes widened, but she tried to show her surprise.

"Can we keep 'em Mummy?" asked Harry.

"For a bit, sure. Go wash up and change. We are going to the Hanson's for dinner."

Harry left, and the dog changed into Harry's godfather.


	3. The Introduction

A/N I know it took me a while for this one. I'll try to put up the chapters faster. Please read and review my other fanfic, New Beginnings. Look for it under my name or in the Original Fiction box under General Fiction. Thanx. Oh, also you might want to take a look at Max the Ex and A Changed Life

Chapter 3: The Introduction

"Sirius, aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. I got out."

"I'm sorry. We don't have enough room for you, but you could sleep on the couch if you'd like to."

"I'm staying at a friends cottage. I just want Harry to get to know me."

"Well, would you like to go with us for dinner?"

"No, no I'm fine. Just, tell Harry who I really am, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you later."

A little while after Harry and Lily came back from the Hansen's, Lily told him everything, about Sirius and Azkaban, his fathers friends, and that fatal night.

Harry was confused, as could be understood. That night, the nightmares came back. Lily spent all night soothing Harry. She sighed, maybe it was Sirius. Only time would tell.

(A/N) I know this was short, but I'm having writers block. I'm welcome to ideas. 


End file.
